


First Date

by donnawooza



Series: Cuddle House [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: Dean has been seeing Castiel for a couple of weeks in the Cuddle House and now it's time for their Actual First Date. Will Castiel like what Dean has planned?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, these two boys finally stopped cuddling long enough to tell me about their first date. It's still a work in progress but I wanted to get it out there to motivate me. Please read Cuddle House first so it will make sense

Two weeks after their first meeting saw Dean once again pacing outside of the now familiar, nondescript house. But this time it was the middle of the day and he wasn't just here for a cuddle, no this time he was here waiting for his Angel to come out so they could go on their first ever date. He resisted the urge to glance at his watch yet again, logically he knew that only a few seconds had passed since the last time, not to mention that he had shown up ridiculously early. 

He had just done another circuit of the groove he was sure he was making when he heard the door creak open and a familiar voice floated over the air, "Hello Dean." 

The Alpha spun around and simply stood gazing, his mouth dried up when he saw the Omega standing there. A chuckle broke the spell he was under and he quickly trotted up the stairs and gently pulled Cas into his arms, the Omega melting into the embrace and tucking his head under Dean's chin as he usually did whenever the pair cuddled. The smaller man felt his heart lift as he heard his Alpha's deep rumbling purr, feeling his own softer purr startup in an answering rumble. The pair stood entwined for a few minutes before Dean remembered that he still hadn't greeted his Angel with actual words. 

"Hey Cas," he pulled back a little, smirking as he heard an intelligible grumble, "I know sweetheart, I love cuddling with you too, but today is very special and besides we can always cuddle later." 

Castiel clutched Dean closer for a moment more before reluctantly letting go, one had sliding down Dean's arm and twining their fingers together. 

"Yes please, Alpha," Cas started walking, pulling Dean along, the larger man snickering at his Omega's eagerness to get going. 

"In a bit of a hurry Angel?" the snickers turned to outright laughter as Cas turned to him and glared, reminding Dean of nothing more than an angry kitten. 

"The sooner we go on our 'Date' the sooner it will be cuddle time!" 

Castiel dropped Dean's hand to use air quotes and he pouted as his Alpha laughed hard and started walking off in a huff before a pair of strong arms grabbed him around his waist and pulled into a hard chest. 

Cas felt his body go limp as hot breath tickled his ear when a deep voice murmured, "Don't be mad Cas, I'm just as eager to get to cuddles as you," Dean spun Castiel around to look him in the eyes, "But I've arranged something for you that I hope you will like." 

The blue-eyed man felt his irritation fade as he smelled the apprehension coming from the green-eyed man, and he reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, "I'm sorry too, my Alpha," he wound his arms around the taller man's waist and snuggling into his favourite position under Dean's chin, "I've been wondering what my surprise is since you first asked me on this date." 

This time it was Dean who broke the embrace, reaching for his Omega's hand and smiling when Cas's hand met his in the middle, their fingers folding together automatically, Dean's free hand waving towards the street where several cars were parked, "Your chariot awaits, my Angel," beaming with pride when he heard Castiel gasp as Dean opened the door of a shiny black muscle car, "Angel meet Baby." 

Cas slid into the passenger seat and ran a reverent hand over the dashboard before turning to Dean with shining eyes, "She's as beautiful as you said she was Dean," the Alpha preened as he shut the door and Castiel smiled to himself as he watched Dean strut around the front of the car and the scent of happy Alpha filled the interior, as they pulled out into the street on the way to their first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes, one increasingly pouty, sulky Omega (not that Cas would admit that he was sulking) and one equally smug Alpha later, the Impala pulled into an ordinary looking car park. Castiel looked around, trying to find a hint as to where Dean had brought them but there were no signs. Dean hurried around to the passenger door and opened it for Castiel, holding out his hand, unable to stifle the chuckles the look on Cas's face caused. The Omega huffed audibly, manfully ignoring his again snickering boyfriend, thinking about refusing to take the hand, but only for a second, the chance to touch canceling any pettiness he was feeling. If he was, to be honest with himself, he kinda liked the fact that Dean wanted to surprise him, nobody in his life had ever wanted to surprise him before. 

Dean automatically laced his fingers with Castiel's, the slight tension they both felt draining away as they re-established their usual contact. It was Cas's turn to giggle as Dean let out a contented sigh at the chaste touch, calling Dean, "Sappy Alpha," giggles continuing as Dean glared, even as his cheeks flushed. 

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," Dean grumbled as he led Cas to the back of the car and popping the trunk, revealing a basket with a red checkered blanket neatly folded on top. 

Cas let out a squeal of excitement, hugging Dean's arm, "Oh Alpha," he whispered a tone of wonder in his voice, "Are you taking me on a picnic?" 

Dean's cheeks flushed an even brighter red as he struggled to remove the unwieldy basket with only one hand, not wanting to tell his Omega to let his other arm go, simply humming an agreement when his words failed as the scent of overjoyed Omega hit his senses, his inner Alpha preening over the fact he had pleased his Omega. 

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek, a blush gracing his own cheeks as he murmured softly, "My sappy Alpha." 

After struggling for a few moments, Dean finally removed the basket and slamming the lid down, a feat in itself, with an unspoken apology to Baby for being so rough, he started towards a small gate that Castiel hadn't noticed before with a gruff, "C'mon Honeybee, there's more to this surprise." 

The nickname slipped out, Dean seemingly unaware of what he had said so Castiel simply trotted calmly alongside his boyfriend, his inner Omega doing a happy dance complete with flailing arms and dying llama noises at the endearment, making a mental note at the same time to bring it up as soon as possible. 

A few minutes walking, Dean stopped and turned to Cas with a sheepish look on his face, "Um, Cas," he muttered, looking everywhere but at his Omega, "Um, would you mind if I blindfolded you? It'll only be for a moment but I promise it'll be worth it, if you don't want to that's fine but I kinda hope you do coz I want you to be surprised and I think you'll like it but if you're not comfortable being blindfolded you don't havmmmph," his nervous rambling was cut off by a slender finger laying against his lips. 

He looked into smiling sapphire eyes, his own emerald-hued peepers sparkling in return as Castiel hushed him, "Of course you can blindfold me, Dean, I know you won't let anything hurt me," a smile danced across his face as he held out an imperious hand for the sleep mask Dean had pulled from his pocket sometime during his babbling. 

Placing the mask securely over his own eyes, smile widening when he felt strong arms slide around his waist, low voice in his ear guiding his steps until the voice told him to stand still and please wait for a moment. Castiel stood still, his ears picking up the sound of material fluttering and swishing, the blanket being spread out, he assumed, then other sounds he couldn't identify before the warm voice spoke again and gentle hands help remove the mask from his eyes.

Castiel blinked in the sudden light, vision blurring for a second before clearing to allow him to see the surprise his Alpha had prepared for him. He gasped as realized Dean had driven them to the Botanic Gardens, a place he had said he wanted to visit on one of their earliest cuddle sessions. It had only been mentioned once, in passing and Castiel had thought that maybe Dean hadn't heard him as the Alpha hadn't replied then or when he left the next morning after spending the night for the first time together. 

"Oh Dean," Castiel whispered his voice breaking, a couple of tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Dean saw the tears and immediately started fretting that maybe he had got it wrong, his inner Alpha whining that he had upset his mate, "Oh honeybee, don't be sad," Dean started frantically searching for a tissue or something to wipe away the tears, "I thought I heard you say at our first cuddle night together that you would like to come here to see the flowers and the bees because you love bee watching. I'm so sorry if I heard you wrong, we can just go back to the House and watch a movie until bedtime." 

Castiel turned eyes shining with tears toward his alpha and threw himself into strong arms, head burrowing to its accustomed place under Dean's chin, "Don't you dare move Alpha," he growled, although to Dean's Alpha it sounded just like a squeaky kitten growl, furthering his belief that his mate was the tiny angry kitten he had looked like earlier, "This is perfect and I didn't think you heard me say I wanted to visit here." 

Castiel felt arms wrap around him, a deep rumble vibrating through him as the Alpha started to purr, overjoyed that his little surprise had pleased his Omega. Cas felt his own purr start up in response, as they snuggled together for a little while longer before Dean disentangled himself, not without a few whines in protest from both parties, and helped Cas sit down on the blanket, taking his own seat right next to him, pulling out containers filled with PB&J sandwiches and bite-sized pies filled with both apple and cherry and a couple of thermoses filled with coffee. 

Dean flushed, a little worried that it was stupid, not fancy enough for his Angel, blush deepening as Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the spread. 

He leaned over to kiss his Alpha on a pink cheek, "It's not stupid Bug," he laughed again at Dean's mortified face, the Alpha only just realizing he must have spoken out loud, "It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." 

The Omega reached out and snagged a sandwich, taking a small bite and letting out a hum of contentedness, before handing a sandwich to Dean. 

It took a few more bites before Dean recalled what Cas had just called him, "Why did you call me Bug, Cas?" he opened up one of the thermos's and poured them both a cup of coffee, handing one to his boyfriend.

Cas ducked his head shyly, "It's short for Cuddle Bug," he murmured, pink staining his cheeks, "You like cuddles and you called me Honeybee before and I thought that the names matched." 

He refused to look up, scared that he had overstepped until a finger under his chin lifted his head until he was looking straight into Dean's eyes. 

"You like being called Honeybee?" the Alpha asked bashfully, smiling as Castiel replied that he did like it, taking a moment to control his emotions before continuing on "I like being called Bug, no one has ever given me a nickname before." 

Castiel abandoned his food to snuggle into Dean's chest, purring softly as Dean nuzzled back, his own deeper rumble starting automatically in answer, both men agreeing after a few moments to return to eating, Dean still smiling rather dopily at Castiel, the Omega having no choice but to tease his Alpha about it, knowing just how to do it.

Laughter rang out as one half of the snuggling pair simply said, "Sappy Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have told me that they are not quite done yet, so there will be at least one more story. I'm not sure when I will get to it, as they are both a little shy. Thank you for reading and the kudos and the comments, I appreciate them all


End file.
